


Control

by witchgodess



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Cunnilingus, D/s, F/F, Female Ejaculation, Femslash, Light Bondage, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Smut, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-10
Updated: 2015-01-10
Packaged: 2018-03-02 06:19:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2802596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/witchgodess/pseuds/witchgodess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Caroline likes being in control and Bonnie doesn't mind giving it to her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Control

**Author's Note:**

> So, there is a huge, huge deficiency in femslash fanfic, so I'm attempting to remedy that.
> 
> If you have any femslash requests/prompts (it doesn't have to be limited to Baroline I'm open to almost any TVD femslash pairing), feel free to let me know! I can't promise I'll write every single one I get, but I'll make a sincere effort to!

She waits for Caroline on the blonde's bed, wearing nothing put a lacy black bra and a lacy black thong.

"Ooh, lucky me," Caroline says when she enters the room. "This is a great surprise."

Bonnie smiles and stands up to meet Caroline, standing on her tip-toes so she can give the blonde a kiss. She helps the blonde get rid of her clothing until she's standing in a dark blue lacy bra and cheeky panty set.

Meeting Bonnie's lips again, Caroline maneuvers them until Bonnie's sitting on the edge of the bed and Caroline is straddling her.

"Mmmm," Caroline moans as Bonnie's lips move down her neck, the brunettes fingers moving to unclasp her bra. "Yes," Caroline hisses as Bonnie begins to suck and lightly squeeze her nipples. Caroline can feel her arousal pooling in her panties.

When Bonnie's pulls away Caroline takes the opportunity to remove the brunette's bra as well. She cups Bonnie's perky breasts, weighing the small but full mounds of flesh in her hands.

"Lie back," Caroline commands, her lips brushing against Bonnie's,"And put your hands above your head."

Bonnie does as Caroline tells her while Caroline reaches into her nightstand, pulling out a silk scarf. She carefully winds it around Bonnie's wrists before tying to the headboard, making sure that Bonnie still has enough room to turn around. In reality, Bonnie could have easily broken out of any bonds Caroline put her in with just a little magic, but they both knew she wouldn't.

She moves and kisses Bonnie's lips, their tongues intertwining and her blonde curls forming a curtain around their faces. Her lips move from Bonnie's down her neck and to her breasts. Caroline encloses her mouth around one of the hard nipples before reaching a hand over to play with Bonnie's other breast.

"Yes," Bonnie sighed, arching into Caroline's touch.

After a few moments, Caroline moves her lips over to Bonnie's other breast and pays homage to it as well. When she moves away, she playfully tweaks the nipples a little roughly, causing Bonnie to let out a slight squeal.

"Spread your legs," she tells Bonnie as she moves lower.

She settles in between Bonnie's legs, the witch's sex still covered by a scrap of black lace.

"You're so wet," she says, teasingly running a finger up and down Bonnie's cloth-covered slit.

"Caroline," Bonnie says, desperation creeping into her voice.

"Patience," Caroline sing-songs, her finger still trailing up and down.

Bonnie groans and Caroline decides to have some pity on her, sliding off the black thong in a single fluid movement. She settles back in between Bonnie's legs, spreading them even wider, making the witch expose herself. She runs her fingers along Bonnie's bare slit before plunging a finger into her, causing her friend to cry out. She quickly inserts another finger, causing Bonnie to moan in pleasure.

"Yes, yes," Bonnie groans, making Caroline grin.

She then dives in, attaching her mouth to Bonnie's clit. She suckles the little pearl for a moment before pulling pack to swipe at it with her tongue for a bit.

"Please," Bonnie sighs. "Don't stop." Her hands clutch the headboard for dear life, the skin on her knuckles almost turning white with the tension.

Caroline carefully monitors Bonnie's responses; every little twitch of her clit, every tight squeeze of her pussy around her fingers. And right when she knows Bonnie's on the edge of orgasm, she pulls away.

Before Bonnie can complain, Caroline has her lips pressed against the brunette's. Her tongue forcefully invades Bonnie's mouth, forcing her to taste herself. She pulls away from Bonnie's mouth, bringing her wet, sticky fingers to the witch's full lips instead. The blonde can feel her pussy clench in arousal as she watches Bonnie clean her own arousal off of her fingers.

"Turn around and get on your hands and knees," Caroline whispers, sliding her fingers away from Bonnie's mouth.

With a small groan, Bonnie acquiesces.

Caroline takes her time playing with the fleshy globes of Bonnie's ass, caressing the smooth brown skin, molding the flesh in her hands. She runs a finger down Bonnie's crack, lightly dipping it between the cheeks.

They had dabbled in some light anal before, but Caroline wonders if one day she can convince Bonnie to go all the way.

She looks at Bonnie's pussy. The lips were swollen and she's so wet that Caroline's sure she would start dripping onto the sheets any moment.

She smacks Bonnie's ass, causing her to cry out. Caroline grins and continues the spanking. She stops when she's sure that Bonnie's ass must be stinging. She can see a thin line of cum dripping from Bonnie's pussy down onto the sheets.

"You know," Caroline says, lightly tracing the outline of Bonnie's pussy lips, causing the little witch to whimper. "I was thinking you had enough, but I guess me spanking your tight ass turns you on, so how about a few more?"

Bonnie murmurs something that Caroline easily catches with her vampire hearing, but pretends that she doesn't anyway.

"What was that?" Caroline asks, giving Bonnie's left cheek a loud smack. "I didn't quite hear you." She gives the right cheek a smack.

"Yes, please!" Bonnie cries out.

Caroline gives Bonnie's ass a few more smack. As this point she thinks that she could lightly touch Bonnie's clit and the brunette would climax instantly. 

"Turn around," Caroline says, giving Bonnie's ass one last slap.

"Please," Bonnie begs.

"Not quite yet," Caroline says, pulling away and standing up. She slowly slides her panties of her body.

She slides up Bonnie's body, giving the witch's perky nipples a nice little pinch before she straddles her friend's face, her pussy hovering just above Bonnie's mouth.

"Beg for it," the blonde instructs.

"Please," Bonnie says breathlessly. "Please let me lick your pussy. Please let me taste your cum."

When Caroline finally lowers herself onto Bonnie's face, both women groan in pleasure.

Bonnie licks her way around Caroline's clit, carefully swabbing the sensitive flesh with her tongue. Then, she moves down to Caroline's dripping hole, stabbing her tongue in and out, tongue-fucking the blonde.

"Ah, yes," Caroline groans, tossing her head bag and pushing her pussy even further down onto Bonnie's tongue. "You're so good at this."

Bonnie continues to fuck Caroline with her tongue a bit before she starts sucking on Caroline's clit, swiping at it with her tongue at the same time.

Caroline groans and tweaks her hard nipples, feeling her orgasm approaching. What really sends her over the edge is when she looks down at Bonnie who is so thoroughly engrossed in pleasuring her.

She screams out her orgasm, grabbing Bonnie's hair and pressing the brunette even further into her cunt.  She absolutely  _drenches_ Bonnie with her juices. _  
_

She pulls herself off Bonnie's face and almost instantly becomes aroused again when she sees how Bonnie's face glistens with her cum.

"Please, Caroline," Bonnie groans. "I really need to come now."

"Not yet," Caroline says again.

This time, she moves back down Bonnie's body and arranges them so that her pussy pushes right against Bonnie. She can hear the witch hiss when they make contact. Caroline had long ago perfected a method that would get her off yet keep Bonnie on the edge without letting her go over at the same time.

"You know," Caroline says as she begins to move against Bonnie. "I'm not sure which is better: fucking your face or fucking your pussy. Both are just feel so good and give me so much a big orgasm."

Okay, so maybe she's being a bit mean to Bonnie at this point. She swears she'll make it up to her friend soon, though.

"Caroline," Bonnie groans, her hands straining against her bonds.

The blonde in questions speeds up until she feels herself orgasming again, her cum drenching Bonnie's pussy.

With a teasing smile, Caroline traces Bonnie's slit with her thumb.

"Seriously, if you don't let me come soon I might set something on fire. And it might or might not be an accident," Bonnie tells Caroline.

"So impatient," Caroline chastises.

She lets a finger slide into Bonnie, causing the witch to let out a sigh of relief. After a bit, she starts thumbing the brunette's clit lightly, gradually gaining speed. Right when Bonnie's about to come, she slows down and pulls away, forcing the witch to come off the edge a bit. Then, she starts back up again. Caroline does this two more times, ignoring Bonnie's pleas for mercy.

She then lifts Bonnie's legs over her shoulders and goes to town on the witch's pussy with her mouth. But still, each time the brunette comes close, Caroline stops and forces her off the edge again.

"Please," Bonnie sobs in desperation. "I can't, I can't, Icanticanticanticant."

Caroline grins and begins sucking at Bonnie's clit hard, entering two fingers into her and curling them up into the witch's g-spot.

Caroline doesn't stop until Bonnie comes with a scream and squirts right into Caroline's mouth, which Caroline his more than happy to drink down.

The first time she made Bonnie squirt, the witch had been so embarrassed thinking that she had just peed on Caroline. Caroline laughed, finding Bonnie's innocence when it came to sex adorable and explained to her what really happened.

The blonde pulls away from Bonnie, licking her lips and finally releasing the witch from her bonds before curling up next to her.

"I didn't hurt you, did I? I mean, at least not _too_ much?" Caroline asks, running a hand over Bonnie's skin. She asked that same question every single time. Even though she's always, always mindful of her vampire strength, she's always worried about taking things too far.

"No...at least not in a bad way," Bonnie replies with a small grin. "You should stop worrying so much. I'd let you know if things weren't going well."

Bonnie then presses her lips to Caroline's in a long, deep kiss before she lays back down, Caroline snuggling into her arms.


End file.
